Death Becomes Her
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: "'What is it like to love the dead brother' The answer was that it was just as painful as it could be to love the living. But as there was no way for one to get rejected, there was also no end in sight." After slaying her in a battle pitting the supernatural against one against mortals Niklaus Mikaelson falls irrevocably in love with Bonnie Bennett. When he discovers her magical o


**Title:** Death Becomes Her

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** AU/Mythology

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus

 **Summary:** "'What is it like to love the dead brother?' The answer was that it was just as painful as it could be to love the living. But as there was no way for one to get rejected, there was also no end in sight." After slaying her in a battle pitting the supernatural against one against mortals Niklaus Mikaelson falls irrevocably in love with Bonnie Bennett. When he discovers her magical origins he sets us off on a quest to bring her so that her family can resurrect her.

 **Klonnie Appreciation Week Theme:** Mythology

 **Myth:** Achilles and Penthesilea

 **Warnings:** Language, Mentions of Violence, Alternate Universe, etc.

 **Death Becomes Her**

" _For love is strong as death, passion as fierce as the grave; its flashes are flashes of fire, a raging flame." –Anonymous_

The night had fallen long ago and still the battle raged on. The smell of blood and decay was thick in the air. He could no longer identify the battle cries from the screams of the dying, it all began to sound the same to him, like white noise.

He couldn't remember the number of this village, it was simply one of many which would fall under the hands of vampires like himself, vampires who were in service of the man that he called father.

Mikael was of the belief that being what they were should afford them certain advantages. They had power and so they should have power over others. They should be able to kill without being killed. Others should throw themselves at their feet and be made to beg, beg to serve them, beg to let themselves be fed on, beg to be tortured, and then beg for death.

For Niklaus Mikaelson following his mother's husband, and leading Mikael's men in battle had nothing to do with his belief in the cause. If anything the power that he took for Mikael, he would sooner have for himself. However, he wanted to prove his worth, he wanted to show Mikael and his mother, that he was more than a bastard whom Mikael had pitied enough to give his name. More than a son that was born of his mother's betrayal. More than an abomination, with a wolf lying dormant beneath the surface.

And so he fought more fiercely than his brothers for their father. He killed without conscious or mercy, living only for the spilling of blood, and caring for nothing but carnage.

It was to the point that the fight had gone out of most that him and his men had come across. They surrendered at the sound of their horses riding in, and gave in at that sight of their armor. Those that fought them would die by their blades or die by their fangs, it was their only options.

The ones they fought now were women, warriors, relentless and rabid. They had outlasted many a man in battle, and were Niklaus not tired of the fight he might have been impressed.

His men outnumbered them now, ten to one at least, but still they fought. He should've won by now, by brute force alone, and would have were it not for their leader. She was a witch, and he could feel her power, though he could not see her face that was hidden behind the helmet of her armor. She was keeping his men at bay, with both her powers and her sword. She would have to be his target, when she fell, the rest would fall soon after.

Niklaus stepped over the bodies of the slain, his intentions clear. He motioned for one of his own to follow him, Tyler Lockwood. Niklaus had never been fond of him, but followed instructions well, and fought better.

He motioned for Tyler to come at the witch head on, while he moved to attack her from the other side. As expected, Tyler did as instructed.

As Niklaus crept up behind her, he could hear her chanting a spell, even as she defended herself against Tyler's attack. The sound of her voice gave him pause; she sounded strong, powerful, determined. It seemed a waste that she would die defending mortals, she could have greatness if she so chose, just the sound of her voice told him that.

Shaking off the bit of hesitation, Niklaus waited until she lifted her sword overhead to fend another of Lockwood's blows, before he stabbed her in the back with his own sword. The blade ran completely through her body, cutting her spell short as she screamed.

He removed the blade from her body slowly, watching in the light of the moon as her blood spilled upon the ground. It was the first time that he had ever felt remorse after ending a life, the potential of her power allowing him some empathy. But as she fell back against him, his arms coming around her middle, hand coming to land on the wound from which her blood seeped, her helmet fell off and too the ground as her head fell back against his shoulder, his sympathy turned into something else. As her moss green eyes looked up at him, her hand covering his over the wound he had given her likely in an effort to stop the bleeding, he began to fall in love with her in pieces. He fell in love with her eyes even as the life began to drain from them. He fell in love with her beauty, even as her face contorted in pain. He fell in love with her power even as he could sense it begin to dull. He fell in love with her bravery, even as he hated it for being the cause of her death by his hands.

His knees buckled and slowly he lowered himself to the ground, still holding her in his arms as she listened to the sound of her breathing become more and more shallow. "What have I done?" he whispered. The only answer she gave him, was more rapid breathing, as she clung desperately to life.

Niklaus pressed his hand against the wound more firmly but still the blood continued to flow. He could feel her attempting to heal herself with her magic, but her body was growing too weak too quickly. "I have never been sorry for anything," he said, into her ear, "But I am sorry for this."

Some of the life return to her eyes as she looked up at him, his words giving her something on which to focus. "A man should never apologize for what is done in battle," she choked out, blood spilling from the corners of her mouth as she did so.

He ran a blood stained hand through her dark curls. "Tell me your name," he said.

She attempted to breathe once more, blinking rapidly. "Why?" She wheezed. The hand she had over his clenched tighter slightly.

"Because I long to hear it," he answered.

"B-Bonnie," she struggled to form the words but they came, "My name is Bonnie." Her eyes looked empty once more, but she was still breathing. He could hear the sound of her heartbeat slowing. She was still alive but just so.

"I am Niklaus," he said, unsure if she could still process his words. Becoming frantic he bit into his own wrist and pressed the wound to her lips, offering her his blood. It would turn her, rather than heal her at this stage, but she would live at least. But as he pressed to wound to her lips she closed her mouth and used the last bit of her strength to turn her head away. "But you must drink," he frowned, "Drink and live. You cannot I die. Please…I love you."

Her eyes closed and then opened again, moving to look up at the sky. A strange sort smile appeared on her lips, the blood in her mouth staining her teeth. "No one….," she choked, "Has ever said those words to me before."

He repeated them again and again, hoping the words would make her wish to live, but a moment later she was gone.

Niklaus cried out, the sobs leaving his body without restraint. It made no sense he knew. He did not know her. And yet he did. She was a warrior. She was powerful. She was brave. She had died a soldier's death and she had lived a life without ever hearing the words 'I love you'. Her name was Bonnie. He loved her and he cried for her. Bonnie his beloved.

Something inside him snapped. As he rocked back and forth clinging to her body, he promised himself that she would live again. He just had to get to his mother. She was not strong enough to resurrect her but she could preserve her body until he found someone that was. Bonnie was obviously powerful, perhaps someone in her family was strong enough to. If her family was still alive after the battle. He could find them, convince them to bring her back.

"Yes," he nodded to himself, kissing the top of her head, "That is what I'll do. I'll bring you back."

"Have you gone insane?" A voice said from above. He looked up to see Tyler hovering over him and suddenly he remembered where he was. Everyone else had continued the fight, but Tyler was standing over him, his face the picture of disgust. "What the hell are you doing Niklaus? I always knew you were mad but this is a bit much even for you," he spat.

Ignoring him Niklaus got to his feet, carrying Bonnie's body with him, picking her up in his arms bridal style, while still managing to hold onto his sword.

"Damn it, Klaus," Tyler shouted, "Put the bitch down. We have a fight to finish."

"If you speak ill of her again I will kill you," Niklaus said, his voice frighteningly calm and his eyes empty.

Tyler laughed without humor. "Then I guess you will have to kill me beca-" Before he finished the sentence, Niklaus' arm moved in one swift motion, his sword chopping Tyler's head clean off before he replaced the blade to the sheath at his side.

He moved to carry Bonnie off of the battle field when he turned to see one of her warriors. The girl was thin and pale, her brunette hair limp and covered with the blood of the dead. She cowered before him, obviously realizing that the fight would be hopeless without Bonnie's protection.

"If you spare me," the girl plead, "I will tell you everything I know about Bonnie. My name is Elena. We have been friends since childhood. I know everything about her."

"I am listening," Niklaus nodded.

The girl went on though he never said that he would spare her life. "She is a witch," the girl offered up, "A Bennett. Her family lives in a province not far away from here."

"I am familiar with the name and their whereabouts," Niklaus said, the knowledge making him angrier about Bonnie's demise. Generally Mikael didn't touch witches, and generally though they were powerful enough to stop them, they refrained from being involved in the business of vampires, especially Bennett witches. "Why was she here?"

The girl paused looking around frantically for an escape. "I….I wrote to her when it was known that you were heading in this direction," she reluctantly revealed, "I thought that with her here….with her powers….that we would win easily. But she….I did not want her to die. I loved her….she was my best friend."

"If not for you she wouldn't have been here and she wouldn't have died by my hand," Klaus said angrily. The girl winced. She looked as if she wanted to refute him, or admonish him for killing her in the first place, as he was already damning himself for, but she kept her mouth shut. "Did you tell her?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Elena asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"While she was alive," he clarified, "Did you ever tell her that you loved her?"

The girl's eyes widened and she sputtered remembering her friend's last words as she had witnessed he morbid scene of Niklaus declaring his own love for Bonnie as she had died. "I….I….," she stuttered. She had not, and now she would never get the chance. But then she remembered his words. "You said that you wanted to bring her back," she said, "When you do I will have my chance to tell her then."

Niklaus frowned at the girl, who could not spare three words of affection but wasted no time in writing to Bonnie for assistance. The girl who had been the reason that Bonnie was in the battle in the first place. The girl who he considered as responsible for her death as he was. "Why wait when you can tell her now?" He asked.

He waited for the moment that the girl processed his words. Waited for the moment her eyes widened and her heart began to race. Waited until he knew she was afraid. Then he reached his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart.

 **:::**

By the time Klaus managed to make it home Mikael was after his head. He had deserted his men during battle, had killed one of their own, and had killed a witch from one of the most powerful lines in existence and was now traveling with her dead body. If he were Mikael he would want him dead as well.

However, he had managed to sneak back home without Mikael's knowledge. Upon seeing him, his sister had been aghast. "So it's true then," she had said, "You've gone mad like they say. Father will kill you."

"I'm aware," he had said, before beginning to pack for his journey to Bonnie's village.

He was still packing when his mother came upon him. He knew before she spoke what she would say. She would ask him to leave. Leave and never return. She would pretend it was for his sake, tell him she couldn't stand it if something were to happen to him.

In truth she couldn't stand it if something were to happen that would displease Mikael, and that was all Niklaus heard as he half listened to her rambling as he prepared for his journey.

When she finally stopped speaking he turned and asked her for the last thing he would ever ask her for, as no matter the outcome of his quest he would never return. "I will leave and never come back," he said, "All that I ask is that you clean, heal, and preserve her body. Even if the other Bennett witches will not resurrect her, her body will be returned to them and she will have a proper burial."

"They will not resurrect her," Esther said, her façade of concern falling, "The risk is too great with witches. We do not always return as we were. Mikael will be pleased that you will leave and take the body with you. The others mean to desecrate her even in death and if you or the body remain here the Bennetts will target us and it will mean our end. I am pleased with your decision except for the fact that….even if you return her body, not only will the witches not resurrect her but they will kill you for taking her life."

He nodded. "I have accepted that possibility already," he said, seriously, "As I see it, if they resurrect her then I will have her back and if they kill me after bringing her back at least she will have her life. If they kill me and leave her dead, then she will have a proper burial as I said and we will be together on the other side. I am fine with whatever outcome comes to pass."

"And what will happen to those you leave behind once you die?" a voice said, causing Klaus to falter just a bit, "What about your family? Your men? The situation isn't as hopeless as it appears, brother. You made a mockery of yourself on the battlefield but it can be salvaged."

Klaus turned to this brother Elijah who had infiltrated the scene. He was the preferred child, the revered one, the perfect symbol of Esther and Mikael's union. He had always been loved and knew love. Klaus had known that he would never understand.

"If that is what you will call my falling love," he sighed, "Then fine…I have made a mockery of myself. But the only thing that needs to be fixed is the fact that my beloved no longer lives. As for my family and my men…I am sure mother and Mikael would be pleased if I leave you in care of both our siblings and our army. Both roles were always meant to be yours."

Elijah scoffed. "Love?" he said shaking his head, "I had heard the story of what happened on the battle field but I had hoped that that part at least had been over embellished. You know nothing of this girl, what you are feeling is guilt."

"I know the difference between love and guilt, brother," Klaus spat, "Guilt over her unfaithfulness is what stops our mother from being able to love me. Love is what is motivating me now."

Elijah frowned at the stricken look on Esther's face. He glared at Klaus. "What is it like to love the dead brother?" he asked, "It must be something powerful to be willing to lose your sanity and harm your family this way."

The answer was that it was just as painful as it could be to love the living. But as there was no way for one to get rejected, there was also no end in sight. But even if Bonnie were to spring to life at that very moment and reject him, he doubted he would stop loving her, he would simply be grateful that she was once again alive. "It is the most real thing I have ever felt in the entirety of my existence," Niklaus answered, "And if bringing my beloved back to the land where she was born ends in my death then I am happy that my love for her will be the last thing I feel while on this earth."

There was a weighted silence that followed. Emotions played on both his mother and brothers face, but Klaus could not read them and he no longer cared enough to try.

"Mother," he said, "Please…..her body, will you take care it so that I can go."

Esther silently studied him for a moment before she nodded. "She will be ready within the hour," she said, turning to leave. At the last moment she turned back around again, and spoke the last words she would ever speak to him. "I do love you Niklaus," she whispered, "I have always loved you."

 **:::**

 _The world he was in mirrored his own but there was a feeling of emptiness, loneliness, and longing that was so strong it made him want to flee as far and as fast as he possibly could. But something was keeping him in place, making him want to stay put._

 _He looked around him, spinning in slow circles, his eyes moving over his surroundings. The dull gray of the sky was haunting and he could sense the presence of others and yet he could see no one._

 _He started as he suddenly felt a small hand grip his shoulder. He turned slowly, smiling when his eyes fell upon his beloved. Her dark curls fell down her back and over shoulders, the white dress she wore causing her brown skin to look almost luminescent in contrast. She gave him a crooked half smile that reached her green eyes._

" _Bonnie," he whispered, reaching out and cupping the side of her face, "My love."_

" _You must stop this," she said, even as she leaned into his touch, "You must turn around and go back the way that you came."_

" _Then you think my love a lie as well," he said, his hand falling to his side, "Like the others."_

 _She shook her head, grabbing one of his hands in both of her own. "No, Niklaus," she whispered, "You have loved me more in death than anyone has in life. You have got mad with it and yet…I cannot find fault in your actions. But you must end this…the path that you are on will lead to your death."_

" _If there is even a chance that you will live then I must continue," he said almost remorsefully._

" _Even if they bring me back they will slay you," she pressed, "Only death awaits you. If I live and you die then what then?"_

" _Then I will watch your life play by from the other side until you join me, my love," he answered._

 _Bonnie frowned up at him. "Niklaus," she begged, "Please reconsider."_

" _If you want me to end this then tell me that you don't love me," he said, "Tell me that you can never return what I am feeling for you and I will make sure your body is returned to your homeland by other means. You will have your burial and I will run….somewhere, anywhere and be safe."_

 _Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again, looking away from him. "What made you love me?" She asked, after a moment._

" _Your bravery," he answered, "Your beauty, your strength, your power. The sound of your voice. Your eyes. The way that you looked at me. The fact that even as I was the one who killed you, you didn't push me away or scorn me as you died. And when I told you that I loved you, you did not mock me. I knew before you took your last breath that all of the goodness I had ever known would die with you."_

 _Tears streamed down her face, as she reached up and took his face in her hands. "If you must do this then go," she said, "If death comes for you at the end of this journey then I will be waiting for you on the other side. And if they slay you and bring me back, then I will find a way to bring you back. No matter what happens we will be together."_

" _And so we will," he nodded, though he wasn't sure if her words were words of love or of obligation._

 _She pulled him toward her and he allowed it, as she stood on her toes to kiss his lips. "Be careful," she whispered as she pulled back._

Niklaus awoke with a start, his hands reaching out for her but only grasping out at the empty air.

He turned to where her Bonnie rested, her body cleaned and the wound that she had suffered at his hands gone. His mother had redressed her in a long black dress, adorning her neck and wrists with jewels in addition to preserving her body.

He had been traveling for three days now, the solitude was more comforting than he would have guessed. There was no one there to scorn and mock him, as the others were keeping Mikael and his wrath at bay. There was only he, Bonnie, and the dreams in which she came to him at night.

Klaus threw the covers aside and stood, walking across the tent he had put up when he had set up camp and toward where Bonnie's body lay. He touched her face, almost expecting her eyes to open, his mother having brought so much life back into her body already. "We are close now, love," he said, "You will soon be at peace." He took her hand ib his and brought it up to his lips. "And soon we'll be together," he said.

 **:::**

Both Bonnie and his mother were right, when he reached Bonnie's home the witches not only refused to hear his pleas to resurrect her, but they were understandably out for blood.

Niklaus didn't fight them as they tore him from his horse. He didn't stop them as they tied him to the post. He allowed himself to be subjected to the torture as they used their powers on him. He didn't cry out in pain as they broke his bones and popped the blood vessels in his head. Did not scream as the wounded him again and again.

When they brought out the white oak stake he was grateful that it would soon be over, not because the pain would end, but because he would soon be able to see his beloved Bonnie.

Sheila, Bonnie's grandmother, asked him if he had anything to say for himself as she held the stake in her hand and stood over him. "What will you say for the life that you took," she demanded, "She was just a girl. She was good and she was pure. She was powerful, a progeny and you took her life without thought. What have you to say?"

He told his story then. He screamed and sobbed in a way that he had not when they had tortured him. He told of his love, told of his pain, told of his journey. It got him no sympathy and he wanted none. There was only one thing that he wanted from them. "Believe that I loved her," he begged, "That I love her still and my love will live even in death."

Sheila responded by shoving the stake through his heart. As the pain began, and his body was consumed with flames, Niklaus welcomed it. He smiled in the face of his death for he knew that soon he would see his Bonnie.

The flames ate his body until there was nothing else but ashes. The witches watched the ashes blow away in the wind, and then they gave their fallen daughter a proper burial.

 **:::**

Niklaus opened his eyes and he felt the familiar emptiness that found him in his dreams. He knew then, he was dead, and this was the after.

"Bonnie," he called, desperately, "Bonnie, love."

For the longest of moments there was silence and he thought that even in death he would be punished.

"I am here, Niklaus," her voice said. He turned at the sound and smiled as she walked toward him, appearing more beautiful than she had even in his dreams.

"I had thought the spirits would keep you from me," he said, as he took her into his arms.

"I did not want this fate for you," she whispered, as she returned his embrace.

"But we are together," he told her, "That is the only fate that I want. That is the fate that you promised, love."

Bonnie nodded, as she stepped away from him, "And so it was," she whispered, smiled sadly. She held out her hand to him and he took it. "Come, my love," she said, "I will show you the other side."

"My love?" He asked, his eye brows raised.

Bonnie looked down at their joined hands and then back up at him. "I watched them torture you," she said, "I saw your bravery. I saw your guilt and your sorrow. I saw your love for me. I saw your beauty as you faced your fate. And as you died I saw the smile that graced your lips and I knew it was meant for me. I understood you then. I fell in love with you. I love you."

"You are not the first person who has said those words to me," he said, "But this is the first time that I believed them."

She smiled repeating the words again and again, until he leaned down and covered her mouth with his own.


End file.
